Reunion of Unusual Circumstances
by peanut0565
Summary: Nathans' a drunk, Peters' a thief.  One new story that sparks an one to connect with the other, in an unusual adventure.
1. Prolouge

_Authors' Note: Based off of most recent episode, "Kindred", and spoilers to season 2 in general thus far XD_

_"Next on CNN, Irish gang robs local sports booking spot..." _He had caught the tail end of segment as he entered the dark bar room. Stumbling to the counter and slumping down in his usual state. He looked up to the bartender, who seemed to have almost read his mind and began making his usual drink; cold whiskey on the rocks.

Nathan moved his hand to his face and scratched his beard as thoughts surrounded him in his depression. He had not become what Peter was before almost; a weakling with the idealist hope of something better. Peters' something better was a chance to save the world; in which he did. Nathan could never verbally announce it, but Peter had become everything Nathan was at the beginning. As for Nathan he became what Peter came from in the beginning.

He never quite realized how much Peter had meant to him until he woke up in that hospital bed a month later. His mother tended to his wounds in a formal way. He knew she was thinking the whole if you did what I told you to do, He would be alive. Peter was her favorite by any means. And Nathan was his fathers' favorite. He found He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. Everytime she visited was out of pure couresty. He was in fact HER son.

It took a full two months to recover from the fall that night. Peter just had to throw him away at the last moment. And with such strength that Nathan couldn't prevent himself from landing so hard. He could not cushion the fall worthe a damn, and ended up crashing through a cab car, in which nearly killed him. If it wasn't for some innocent bystander walking by, he would have been dead. Nathan had broken nearly every bone in his body. His spinal cord was damaged to the point where he could not feel a thing from the waist down for at least a month. It took him another month to regain his ability to walk. He hadn't even dared to fly at all since then.  
_  
"...american man among the gang..." _CNN popped in then, continueing with its story. Nathan only half listened as he sipped quietly on his whiskey, which had been placed infront of him mere seconds ago.

_"Unusual powers...unclear what happened...Witness described him similar to the sketch presented on the screen..." _Nathan predictably glanced up then. He froze, staring at the sketch. No, thats' not right. He blinked a few times, glancing at the counter and shaking his head. He figured he had too much to drink. Obviously, he had been basically constantly intoxicated since they let him go from rehab.

He looked up at the screen again. Looking back at him was a man everyone thought to be dead. His eyes weren't deceiving him. It was Peter. And he was in Ireland of all places.


	2. Chapter 1

It took Nathan some time to obtain tickets to Ireland. The quickest flight he could get to the country was leaving that night and carried through the night to Dublin The news spoke of the gang being in Cork, about a three hour drive from the capital to Cork itself. This didn't bother the elder Petrelli brother that much, especially in such short notice. He was now in an almost mad rush to get everything packed up and sober by the time he needed to board; seven hours from now.

----------------------------------

"Peter." Caitlin called to him. He did not budge from his position, of just staring at that box. The thing tormented him to open it, but on the other hand the unknown was frightening to thing about. What if he did not like who he was? What if he was wanted for some horrid crime? What if... The biggest question of them all, meaning it was far more then enough to stop him from even touching it.

"Are you going to open it or what?" Caitlin nudged a little further. She was polar opposite of him at the current moment, she wanted to know. She almost needed to know. Was he the only freak of nature? Or did his family have it too? And if they did, were they alive or dead? What was his last name? Who was he?

See, Caitlin did not want to fall in love with a man with no past. Everyone has a past, whether they want to remember it or not. Either way she needed to know, before this thing went any further then it already had gone.

There had been immediate chemistry between the two. She did not quite understand his powers yet, nor did he. Thats also part of why she wanted him to open the box. Whatever was in there, might hold the key to him taking control of what currently he could not. They came with instinct it seemed. So the fear of that instinct proving to be wrong, and causing damage was driving her a bit as well. Peter did almost kill the lying bastard that was trying to steal her familys' money.

"I don't know if I want to." Peter replied quietly.

--------------------------------------

Nathan awoke from an anxious slumber. He knew the only reason he could sleep was because the ammount of alcohol in his system. The three hours did wonders to bringing him around, though he still had awhile to go, it was enough to clear him for the plane ride.

With that he got up and started to clean up; shaving his scruffy beard completely off, and showering. The scent of being a drunk left him momentarily, and on the outside he almost appeared to be what he had been before. Nathan simply wore a white dress shirt with khaki jeans. One of the few items he had left that were clean and ironed. The rest were either dirty or crumpled into a ball and thrown carelessly around his new residence.

The elder Petrelli brother had taken over his young siblings' living arangements shortly after Heidi and the kids left him. Merely days after that he received divorce papers from her. She was no longer the woman He fell in love with. He was no longer the man she fell in love with. The divorce though was unfairly cruel on the children. Heidi sought out sole custody of them after finding Nathan passed out on Peters' couch one night. Nathan hadn't minded losing Heidi, but his sons were hard on him. Almost as hard as losing Peter. Furthering his drive for alcohol.

The once clean apartment now looked like a refugee camp. Nathan never dared to enter Peters' room, He always just slept on the couch. Which wasn't helping the pain in his back very much.

After cleaning himself up, Nathan hunted for his medicine. He had a prescription for some pain killers, in which he never took. He stopped taking them once he left the world of the hospital. He guilted himself into the fact he didn't deserve them. He deserved being in basically constant pain. Though it had dullen with the consumption of alcohol. He always woke up in a world of blinding pain, localizing in his lower back. But with his state of mind he kept going. Sentencing himself to purgatory until Peter was recovered and back in New York where he belonged.

Today was the change. He knew he needed to be at least somewhat presentable for this expedition. Because if Peter was not in a healthy state, Nathan would need to care for him. And he could not do that intoxicated and in physical pain. Nathan ripped open the cabinet in the bathroom and glanced around looking for the small bottle of Vicodin his doctor prescribed to him nearly a month ago now. He found it and was out the door in a rush.

Well, not a rush, more of a gallop. The elder Petrelli couldn't exactly run yet in his state. He could barely walk normally, due to all that had happened. The cab he called for sat waiting in front of the apartment. Nathan was glad for this, because his back was really beginning to kill him along with the soreness of the rest of his recently healed injuries. He climbed in, spitting out that he needed to get to the airport. The cab took off, and Nathan sighed heavily. He closed his eyes as he fingered the strap to his messenger bag/suitcase. His other hand fiddled with the bottle of pain killers. Finally he suckered out and pried the bottle open, revealing thirty small white pills. He popped two into the back of his mouth and swallowed them dry; causing a very unpleasant reaction; Half choking and a weird contortion of the face.


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: As you noticed this is a very Nathan heavy story XD, Not much has happened to the poor sucker and the evil in me wants that changed...everyone goes after Peter. What about The other one, Nathan? Lets not neglect him in the torture! XD Anyways, Thanks for the reviews, they intise me to continue, so please the more feedback the better. XD_

-------------------------------------------

Caitlin could not take it anymore. She snatched the box while Peter was taking a pee. She opened it quickly and her eyes widened in suprise. Within the box lay; scattered credit cards and a photo of Peter with longer hair and an elder gentleman with his arm drapped around Peters' shoulder -brother possibly? Too young for him to be his father-.

She was about to take a closer look at the photograph when She heard the bathroom door creak. With as much speed as she could muster she shut the box and shoved it in its' original spot. Praying that Peter did not notice her fiddling with his past.

-------------------------------------------

Nathan manage to get through security fairly quickly. Probably due to the fact that his last name still held some respectability in the city. Peter seemed to have saved the family name with his death. Nathans' drop from high status congressman to lowly drunk was contributed to the loss of his brother. Which was the truth, but that was enough to generate some pity. So if it wasn't out of respect it was out of pity at least. Whatever it was did not matter that much anyways. Nathan was no longer focused on image.

He just needed to get to Ireland, immediatly. He was just about to board when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Retreiving it quickly to see who it was. Like hell he'd answer it though. No matter who it was, He was not in the state of mind to talk. He just wanted to be on that plane, now. He glanced down at the screen.

_Claire._

She always called when He did not want to talk to anyone. Hunting for answers, wanting to talk to someone else of their species. He was the polar opposite. He was not looking for answers, He was not talkative. He rather drown himself in whiskey. But then again She was his daughter. So everytime before this He had felt obligated to answer. Each call becoming more desperate then the following. By this time he was practically begging her to stop calling him. He could not take it anymore. Everytime she called, he would be reminded of everything. Not like it was already sitting right infront of his face already. Its not like he was living in happily ever after.

_There is no happily fucking after. _He thought bitterly shutting the phone off. He wanted to slam the phone to the ground and stomp on it in a fit of rage. Only thing that stopped him was the fact that he did not want to attract attention to himself. So he scoffed quietly and boarded the plane.


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note; Lucky for you guys I was also just as eager as to where this was going and really wanted to see what I came up with for the two to meet. so Two updates tonight, Enjoy XD_

-----------------------------------------------

Fourteen hours. Four hours worthe of movies and ten hours worthe of free time. This was when Nathan decided he truely Hated traveling. With a capital H. He barely managed to fall asleep in that godforsaken chair. Only to be awoken four hours later by a clumsy stewartist. He barely kept back the venom in his tone when asking for water. But that could not be helped much, His back was killing him. He could not wait until he was allowed his next alotment of pills.

The bottle inscribed to him to take two every twelve hours. It was nearing ten and He could not take it any more; clutching the arm rests as he waited impatiently for his water. With as much speed as his fatigued body could produce he ripped open the bottle, extracting two more pills, and dropping them into his mouth. Which was unceremoniously followed by literally the entire cup of ice water, which really was not that much. But the fact he drank it til it was bone dry then slammed it down on the portable table like it had been a shot of tequila.

After this sequence of events he sighed in slight relief and waited for the pills to take effect. His head was pounding from the hangover, and all he wanted to do right now was pass out and sleep the rest of the flight. Luckily His wish was granted.

By the time the flight landed, The kind stewartist who put up with Nathan shook him gently awake. He was startled at first, pushing the hand away. He was out of breath, and seemed to be in a frenzy. Which caused him to stand up immediatly. Bad choice. He got to his feet, and keeled backwards into his seat once again. His face contorted in obvious agony. His back , his head, everything.

Hangovers were a bitch. The last month of heavy drinking caused some major side effects on him, especially since he stopped cold turkey only yesterday. The flight attendant asked if he was okay. He lied, and slowly got to his feet.

He was much more successful this time around. Though he felt like his age had doubled within the last fourteen hours. He rubbed his face, especially his eyes and stumbled off the plane. At least he was not the only one having difficulties. Apparently no one should sit for fourteen hours straight. He surveyed the room and noticed everyone stretching and cracking their backs and arms. He would stretch his back out, but feared the pain he would put himself into. No, instead he would just walk slightly hunched over til he felt it was safe enough to straighten out. Or at least when no one was around to see the agony it caused him.

He came off the plane with his luggage in which he stow above his head during the ride. The bag felt so much heavier. His energy seemed to have gone, but his determination was not. He figured He would get to Cork, find a place to stay. Then the day after when He felt better he would hunt for Peter.

Luckily, Ireland was set up with a transportation system of trains that were always on time. They lead to the various parts of the country, many of the larger cities and a few smaller ones as well. It was much easier then the mess of a transportation that the United States had. God they were stupid to get rid of the railroads, or at least most of them.

The train station was basically connected to the airport, which provided much convenience to Nathan. He managed to wander over there without falling face first onto the ground due to his condition. Just as quickly the elder Petrelli brother got a ticket and was on his way to Cork.

The train was infinitly better then the plane He must admit. The seats were far more comfortable. Nathan figured that would be the other way around and was oddly suprised by it. Plus the fact that the ride was only two hours.

By the time he arrived in Cork it was nearing 9 pm local time. And of course it was pouring rain out. As soon as Nathan stepped out from the train station He was soaked. He glanced around, seeing if there was any hotels close by. There was a dock a few yards too his left, and in the other direction seemed to be the town. It had a small suburban city feel to it. He trudged down the road near the lighted city.

The first thing that could closely resemble a small hotel was the third building in. He oepned the door and came in. The main entrance was a bar type area.

"Welcome." A woman chimed from the bar counter. He glanced up at her and smiled faintly moving towards her. "Tourist?" She questioned as he neared her. He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Only a Tourist would walk in this weather without the proper gear." She chuckled. "So what can I get you?" She asked. "I need a place to stay." He spoke quietly. "Your just in luck, We have one room left for boarding. 30 pounds a night sound good?" She asked. Nathan nodded, pulling out his money and handed her the equivalent of thirty pounds in american money.

"Its the last room to your left, down that hallway. Make yourself at home." The woman pointed down the hallway. Nathan smiled in gratitude.

"Caitlin." An oddly familiar voice called from the entrance. Nathan turned around and gapped. There in the doorway was Peter. His eyes widened in disbelief as the man sauntered towards woman.

"Peter." The woman called back with a kind tone. His hair was shorter, much shorter. It looked much like the haircuts he use to get as a child. His body was virtually unscathed, but there was something definitly different about him. His posture changed. From being a bleeding heart individual to one with a cold hard exterior. There was a defensive feel to him, causing Nathan to be slightly initimated by his younger sibling.

"What are you staring at?" Peter asked him, causing Nathan to snap from his trance. He looked into Peters' eyes, searching them almost for his old brother, but found nothing.

"Hmm.. Nothing." He shyed away, retreating back from the counter and escaping to his rented room. As he escaped he eavesdropped slightly on the conversation between Peter and Caitlin. There definitly was a chemistry between the two. Nathan felt something between the two instantly. But nothing between himself and Peter. There was no trace of that brothers bond between them seemingly.

It was not til he was fully in the room that it dawned on him what Peter had said. How he had looked at Nathan. The younger sibling obviously had some form of amnesia. There was not even a faint recognition in his eyes. Absolutely nothing.


	5. Chapter 4

_Authors' Note: I really should be doing my homework...I am such a procrastinator...lmao Thanks for all the kind reviews XD And Here we go again._

-------------------------------------

Nathan had not quite realized how tired he was until he headed towards the bed. He collapsed onto it with a soft thud. He was out cold before he even hit the mattress, snoring softly.

The next time he was aware of anything external was two days later. There was someone at his door, knocking rapidly on his door.

"Sir? Are You Alive in there?" The woman from the bar counter spoke through the door: Caitlin. Nathan groaned, flipping over onto his back and wincing. The knocking continued.

"Coming..." He hissed quietly. He stood up slowly, making sure he wasn't causing much strain on his sore back. At least the worse of his hangover was done. He did feel a better then when he fell asleep.

"Sir?" Caitlin was on again. Nathan had reached the door then, and pulled it open. Which revealed Caitlin staring at him intently.

"You only paid for one night." She said flatly. Nathan blinked and unconciously reached into his pockets.

_Fucking Great_. He was out of paper money. He smiled weakly at Caitlin. "Do you take credit cards?" Nathan asked sheepishly.

"No." _Damnit._ Nathan ran through a list of options. It was not like he did not have the money, it was just not in paper form. "Okay...Can you just let me clean up and run to the local bank and get the money?" He asked hopefully. She thought seriously for a moment.

"Fine, But Peter goes with you. Got it?" Caitlin scoffed. Nathan nodded, relieved she did not put him to work to repay his debt.

"I will send him to your door in an half an hour. Surely that is enough time for you to get cleaned up?" Caitlin seemed a bit irritated by Nathan. Though he could understand why, this was money they were talking about. With that she passively stormed off.

Nathan sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes while closing the door once more. He then set out to clean up by; taking a shower, putting on fresh clothing, shaving his stubble, and taking his pain medication.

Surely enough, thirty minutes on the dot later, another knock sounded the arrival of his amnesiac brother. This knock was different then the womans'. It was stronger, and slower. Nathan stumbled to the door and opened it after only three knocks.

He came to meet the eyes of a very irritated looking Peter. Nathan subconciously gulped at the mere intensity of the glare. It was startling.

"Come on." Peter growled quietly. Nathan offered only a weak smile as Peter led him out the door. "Kind of stupid to come to a country without any cash on you." He continued accusingly as they headed towards a old pick up truck that had seen far more than its share of bad years. It was a dark blue, and it looked like it would break down any second. Nathan stopped and stared at it for a moment.

"Get in." Peter hissed at him pointing to the passengers' side. Nathan gapped slightly then did as he was told. This was definitly ackward. The roles definitly seemed to have been reversed now.

Little did he know that Peter was grappling at the fact of the resemblence between himself and this visitor. There was also a strange twinge of connection between them, though Peter did his best not to show it. Instead the younger Petrelli just attempted to read the others' mind. A new ability he discovered merely days ago.

Nathan just stared out the window. He dared to take a glance every now and then at his brother, but darted away once Peter caught on to him. The ride was uncomfortable to say the least. Nathan found himself thinking of that fateful night at Kirby Plaza.

_You saved the cheerleader...so We could save the world._

The car jerked to a sudden stop then, sending Nathan foward. Only thing that kept him from going through the windsheild was the seatbelt, but it caused a bruise to form where it was. He winced as he sat back at looked over to Peter. Who was staring at him with wide eyes, as wide as they could possibly be. His mouth gapped.

"What was that for?" Nathan growled as he sat back at looked over to Peter. Who was staring at him with wide eyes, as wide as they could possibly be. His mouth gapped. "What?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I exploded?!" Peter nearly shouted, causing Nathan to cringe. He was confused for a second then his eyes widened as much as Peters' had. "You read my mind!" Nathan spoke in revelation. Peter looked down in shame almost, that or trying to find what words to say next. Everything was flooding back to him.

"You saved the cheerleader...so We could save the World." He mumbled quietly, repeating what he heard few seconds ago. "We saved the world?" He repeated once more questioningly.

"Yes, We saved the world." Nathan placed a hand on Peters' shoulder, like so many times before. "How long ago was that?" Peter asked.

"Four Months Ago." Nathan answered. Peter simply nodded, taking in the sudden impact of his past coming to him.


	6. Chapter 5

There was only silence after that. Nathan chose wisely to pull back and stay quiet for the rest of the ride. He subconciously rubbed his chest where the seat belt was. The silence though was defeaning. The elder of the two brothers got up the courage to break the ice. But failed as Peter came to a much softer stop in a parking spot infront of the bank.

"We're here." Peter said quietly. Nathan looked at the small establishment and got out. He went to do his banking, but Peter did not accompany him. It took Nathan twenty minutes before he returned to the car. The younger Petrelli brother sported the same look as before, as if in deep contemplation.

"I'm back." Nathan spoke cautiously. His gruff voice cutting the silence like a knife. The tension was extremely high still. And for once in his life, Nathan did not know what to say, let alone how to say.

"Got enough to last you awhile?" Peter asked, not even looking at him directly. "Yea." Nathan nodded. Peter started the car once more and they headed back. More uncomfortable silence.

"What happened after I exploded?" He asked about half way back. Almost the same spot where the whole conversation started. Nathan looked at him, trying to find the words to say He did not quite know himself.

"New York was saved. I wound up in the hospital...no thanks to you." A sudden unexpected rise of anger came then, causing Nathan to issue out a bit of venom in that last bit. Before too long the relief of finding Peter alive and well -for the most part- came back.

"What happened?!" Peter intised him to continue. "Well I was flying you up out of the danger of hitting the city... And at the last minute you pushed me away. I landed back first into a cab and was comatosed for about a month. Took me about three to fully recover. My back still hurts like hell though." Nathan explained.

"I'm sorry?" Peter said in a slight question. "You really don't remember the last four months?" Nathan asked.

"I remember waking up in a dark place. Ricky finding me. They had the box with my identity in it, but they made me back them up to rob the sports booking bar. I wanted to do something that was wrong on so many levels. It made me double think about the box once I finally got it. I have not opened it yet." Peter spilled his recent wanderings.

"Trust me, this whole persona you have is quite initimidating. Its like we switched places or something." Nathan said.

"I was a drunk?" Peter raised an eyebrow at that comment. Nathans' head sunk, his chin resting on his chest.

"No, you were an empathetic dreamer. More or less." Peter sighed in what sounded like relief.

"Hey." Nathan growled in defense. "I only started drinking because I thought you weren't coming back! You should have seen the looks Ma was giving me... and Heidi took the kids and left me..." Nathan continued in his defense. He found this quite pathetic. The fact that he was actually defending his drinking problem. He himself had become quite pathetic himself.

_Damn, What I would do for a whiskey right now._

"Yea, I can see the whiskey has done wonders for you." Peter jabbed. Nathan looked at him, His mind was read once again! "Ha Ha. Very funny." Nathan growled.


	7. Chapter 6

_Authors' Note: I have reached a hard part for me in the story where theres a transition between the beginning to the real plot, well the two big things I want to do...this is usually the part where I will drop it because I suck at these parts and its basically fluff between them...-.-' I hate writing fluff...but sometimes IT is needed to make transitions... So I apologize if the last chapter and this chapter, and possibly a couple after this, I dunno how long it will take me for the transition in the story, anyways I apologize because they are for the most part...Fluff, Fluff, and More Fluff. sigh I hate fluff. And now I am rambling...when I should really get to this chapter, because the faster I get it done the faster I can get to what I really want to do Muahahaha XD_

--------------------------------------------------

"I want you to come back to New York with me." Nathan said as they pulled into the former parking spot of this vehicle. He was actually suprised the thing did not break down on the way to and from the bank. It was better built then he expected.

Peter turned off the car and sat for a moment, unmoving, concentrating. Nathan sat still as he could, awaiting an answer.

"We can...We can figure out what happened to you." Nathan insisted more. On some level he knew Peter would give in. He always did when it came to the big things, and hopefully that had not changed.

"Okay." Peter sighed. "Good, I will set up a flight for tomorrow morning." Nathan spoke excitedly, almost as if he did not remember the trip here. Another fourteen hours though was not that much, he rationalized. Plus he had Peter with him too. Yes, this time around should be much better. Either way, once he got back he swore he will never step foot on another plane again. If he had to go somewhere, he would fly himself. Even if it took longer.

That line of thinking brought up yet another unsettling problem. Could he even fly anymore? It had been so long since he had even tried. Abilities like that do not just disappear, right? Nathan pondered about it as they entered the bar again.

Both Petrellis' headed towards Caitlin who was behind the counter. Both of them in a half trance, half deep contemplation. In their heads. Nathan looked down, and realized what he needed to do then, snapping out of his daze. He reached for his wallet, and pulled out a stack of english paper money. He set it down infront of Caitlin.

"Theres for the last two nights and tonight. Also a little extra because of the trouble I caused." He explained as Caitlin took the money and counted it. Nathan glanced over to Peter who had taken a seat. He put a hand on his shoulder to arouse his attention.

"I'm going to set the flight up now." He said, then pulled away. He noticed Caitlin was shocked by this statement, and as soon as he left the two were talking. Well, Caitlin was talking to Peter.

Nathan stepped outside and pulled out his phone. He turned it on and saw 10 missed calls, 5 voice mails. He sighed heavily and proceeded to ignore then and called the airport.


	8. Chapter 7

_Authors' Note: I am almost there, just gotta push a lil fruther then I can have my fun with the petrelli boys... which you guys may end up hating me for... (anyone who has read my fics before, you know whats comin, hehehe)_

_Oh And, __**Silver Wolf**__. This is my 2 cents worthe of speculation on Nathan's flying ability:_

_Okay sure, hes' faster then an average plane...BUT you eva think about what that would do on the body? If he can go that fast, I doubt it would be for any lengthy period of time. Maybe be able to span a few hundred miles at a time, but would have to stop and rest before going up again... thats IMHO. XD_

_ON WITH THE FLUFF! XD I will try and make this my last fluff chapter, but no guarantees._

---------------------------------------

When Nathan returned from his rather irritating talk with the airlines to arrange a flight. He found Peter no where in sight, and Caitlin furiously cleaning the counter top. He strolled over to her, to ask her where Peter went, but when he got there He could see a small tear stream down her right eye.

The elder Petrelli brother wondered what happened, but decided it best to leave it alone. He backed away then, and started to just generally look around for Peter. He eased down the small corridor and peaked into the opened doors. After three empty ones, and avoiding his own rented room; He found Peter sitting on top of a cot in another spare room.

He decided it best to knock first, then slowly eased himself in. Peter was staring at the box he mentioned earlier. He held it in his hands on his lap. The box was a miniture small chest. It had detailed carvings around it.

"Hey Pete." Nathan said softly and cautiously. Peter continued to only stare at the swirls on the box.

"You know I was actually afraid to know who I was...before." Peter said quietly.

"Why?" Nathan remembered a statement from earlier. Something about doing something wrong which made him double guess opening the box.

"I nearly killed their cousin...I wanted to kill him." The younger Petrelli sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Nathan moved towards him and sat down next to him on the cot. He then wrapped his arm around Peter, half hugging him in the generic Petrelli brother way.

"It's okay." Nathan whispered quietly into his ear. "He probably deserved it anyways." He spoke light hardenly. Peter turned his head away.

"The flight is tomorrow morning, 8 oclock sharp." Nathan mentioned then. Peter nodded quietly. Nathan knew then he should leave his younger brother in piece. He stood up and left the room and retreated to back his own. He was tired for the day already. More emotionally then anything, but usually that was all that was needed any more.

The rest of the day had passed unceremoniously. The two did not see each other, and Nathan felt like Peter needed to work things out with Caitlin. And for that he left them alone, staying in his room. Which was rather easy, since he had nodded off while reading Suresh's book. The one he had been looking at for the longest time. It had been sitting there on Peter's bookcase, taunting and tormenting him.

He had just taken it along for the ride, because He figured He would be bored on the plane ride. Nathan had not expected to sleep the entire trip. Now though, he had found it perfect to pass the day by.

He did not realize how boring the read would be. Biology and the whole genetics concept was not quite his thing. Obviously, since he once had been elected to congress. Almost the furtherest thing away from genetics.

So eventually after three and a half chapters He fell asleep in a wooden chair. Something he would definitly regret later.

---------------------------------------

Nathan awoke, pushing backwards. He had momentarily forgotten about being in the chair, and fell backwards. The chair went with him as he slammed his head against the wooden floor. Nathan let out a cry of agony.

"Nathan?" Peter called through the door. He heard the doorknob twisting and he attempted to scramble to his feet, but failed miserably. The soreness in his back magnified ten fold from fallinga sleep in that chair for god knows how long.

The first attempt to straighten his back, caused him to grunt and fall face first into the ground. Talk about being healed. Though he probably regressed through that month of hard core drinking, yea that had to be it.

After a moment, Nathan felt a strong pair of hands under his armpits, and pulling him up. It was Peter. Nathan winced then pulled away, nodding quietly in gratitude. No matter how he changed, He never liked having his younger brother pity him. That was just not right.

"What time is it?" Nathan asked in a sleepy voice. Yawning as he moved slowly over to the nightstand where the bottle of painkillers were.

"5:45 am." Peter announced. Nathan almost tripped over himself then, in shock. He had slept over twelve hours...in a chair. No wonder his back hurt like hell.

"We need to get to the airport." Nathan announced. "Yes we do." Peter replied.

After much scrambling between the two brothers to get to the airport, they were finally sitting relatively comfortably on the plane.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Peter asked once more. Nathan waved him off. "I'm fine..."

"The hell you are." Peter said underneath his breathe, attempting to not let Nathan hear, but failed.

"Pete, just Hush. I want to sleep." Nathan said, adjusting a pillow between himself and the window of the plane.

"You just woke up not three hours ago." Peter eyed him up.

"You want to talk? Fine let's talk. What do you want to talk about?" Nathan growled irritated. He'd never admit it to Peter, but he wasn't feeling to well. It felt like one hell of a cold was coming his way. And when he was cleaning up to leave, he noticed he was a shade or two paler then the day before. He was definitly getting sick, which was a first in a very LONG time.

"My past." Peter said after much contemplation. Nathan was relieved he was not bugging him anymore on the whole health issue, it was a minor one anyways. Nothing to be concerned with.

"What about your past?" Nathan asked. "How I ended up exploding?" Peter asked. Nathan eyed him up seriously.

"Not here. Not now." He said simply. "Why not?" Peter asked. "Because, We can't talk about it here. Too many people." Nathan explained, closing his eyes and leaning into the pillow with his head.

"Then just think about it, I'll pick up on it." Peter suggested an alternative. "Alright." Nathan sighed, jogging his memories back to the beginning, and started to rotate them in chronological order. He did not even bother to see if Peter was listening. Nor did he want to see the facial expressions of the younger Petrelli.

After about two hours he had gotten to the end. That fateful night at kirby plaza. By this time he was so tired he could not even produce an image. It was all a blur, and before he knew it he was out cold: sleeping once more.


	9. Chapter 8

_Authors' Note: Am I going to fast with the updates? Too fast for you guys to give feedback? I miss the feedback..._

---------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes to an obscenely bright room. He had to blink a couple times to become aware he was in a hospital room. He felt bandages covering nearly half of his face and a good portion of the left side of his body. His eyes cast down to find a breathing tube coursing into his mouth and down to his throat. He also noticed an IV tube sticking out from the backside of his right hand. As well as the rhymic beeping of what he assumed to be a heart machine.

What happened? Was he not on a plane not a moment ago with Peter?

His mother then appeared in his view, her face full of a mixture of relief and concern.

"Oh my god, I thought I'd lost both of you." She said quietly, placing her hand on side of his face that was not bandaged. Nathan had an erie sense of deja vu flow over him. He let out a grunt, which was muffled by the tube down his throat.

"Shhh.. Let me get the doctor to take that out." She said, then vanished from his view. Nathan took this chance to glance around and inspect the place. He saw a television in the right furthest corner from him, and two chairs to the left of his bed. One had a black coat and purse on it, assumingly his mothers' things. He also saw a small presentation of the machines surrounding the head of his bed; a heart monitor, couple IV bags on a movable metal pole, and a ventilator.

He heard the door click for the third time and fourth time, announcing another presence in the room. Nathan did not attempt to even move in a way to see the visitor. No, instead he just waited for the being to enter his vision line.

Within a second he saw a tall man, about his height. He was intensely disfigured in the face. Nathan stared at him for a long hard moment. Then came to realize he was staring at himself, but immensely disfigured in the face. This was starting to get very, very strange, in the bad way.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched the disfigured version of himself pull ot a small knife. Nathan began to transcend into a fearful state, verses before being just a state of apprehension. He admitted another muffled groan as he attempted to move. Nathan was trying very hard to become one with the bed, but was failing miserably.

Finally what he feared happened. The disfigured him lowered the knife onto the helplessly exposed throat. Nathan just stared at the knife as it rested on his care skin. The metal was cold. The heart monitor in the background was going insane. His heartrate jumped a full twenty beeps faster, and continued to increase. At this rate Nathan would cause himself a heart attack far before the disfigured version of him would have a chance to push the knife into his flesh.

Nathan sadly, wasn't working quick enough for that. The monster pressed the knife into his throat, red oozy liquid -blood- started to engulp the lower half of the knife and spilled down on the areas around the cut. Nathan winced in agony as he felt the metal plunging into his jugular. His eyes watered as it became painfully slow.

_Please...No..._He whimpered quietly in his mind, but as the procedure continued his conciousness faded with his life.

---------------------------------------------------

His eyes snapped open, and he pulled himself forward. He felt the urge to cry out in suprise, but managed to suppress it. There was a line of cold sweat that coated his face and neck now, as he caught his breathe. It was just a bad dream: a nightmare.

Nathan rubbed his eyes as he sat back into the plane seat. He glanced over and found Peter sound asleep next to him. He had propped his head up from the left side with his hand. He seemed so angelic, so much like before almost.

The elder Petrelli brother sighed heavily, and let his eyes shut, but he would not fall asleep now. Not that he wanted to either. The nightmare was far to disturbing. Plus they only had about thirty minutes left before they landed in New York City.


	10. Chapter 9

The landing of the plane was rough. It just had to be raining in New York that night. Nathan winced as the turbelence sent tremors through first class. Even if they had more comfortable chairs and leg room, it still was a royal pain in the back. Both metaphorically, and literally. Nathan unconciously tightened his seatbelt after the first round.

Peter awoke through the second tremor. Startled, but still relatively calm. Nathan looked to him and sighed heavily, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He heard his younger brother fidget around to get comfortable and stretch out a bit.

"How much longer?" He asked Nathan.

"Ten minutes." He replied as another tremor shot through the plane, this much rougher then the first two. Nathan maoned as his back was jerekd around, shutting his eyes to the world, and an attempt to escape the jarring pain that was being produced from the tremors. He felt a hand on his, which was curled around the arm rests with so much intensity that his knuckles were white.

"Don't like flying?" Peter asked, with a slight sarcasm tip towards the end. Nathan opened his eyes slightly to glare angerly at his younger brother.

"Not in a plane." He growled quietly. "And not in this weather."

"Did you get any sleep?" Peter continued with the questions.

"A couple of hours..." Nathan sighed heavily. The rememberance of the nightmare he just had recently sent a shudder down his spine.

The plane had managed to land shortly after, and within minutes they would be able to leave that metal contraption. The elder Petrelli brother could not wait to exit the thing, only thing that was stopping him was his stiff and sore back. He glanced up to Peter, who was already standing, and pulling his things from the upper compartment.

"Little Help?" He asked sheepishly. Peter gave him the traditional wry smile and slide his arm underneath Nathans' arm pit and around his back to the other side. Nathan pulled himself up with much assistance to the younger brother, much to his dismay as well.

"Thanks." He mumbled quietly, taking his bag from Peter, and slinging it over his shoulder carefully.

After careful navigating they made it through the airport with little hesitation. Nathan lead the way, because Peter seemed like a tourist almost. Not knowing where he was going. They reached the outside doors where at least a dozen cabs awaited for their fares.

"Come on." Nathan mumbled as he stepped forward, but was suddenly hit with a wave of being light headed. He paused, swaying a little bit. Before he knew it he was on the ground, the cool wet concrete felt good against his skin which seemed to be on fire.


	11. Chapter 10

He felt as though he was failing. The sensation was a strange one. First it felt like a floating softly down, but then shifted to plumping, like something was pulling him down. Everything became so dark, and foggy. He did not quite understand what was going on. It wasn't like the many times he had passed out, no this was different; Far different. Was he Dying?

--------------------------------------------------

Natahn pried his eyes open with an effort, glancing around. He found himself on a soft platform. He curled his fingers around a blanket which was placed over his body, feeling the fabric as he probbed around with only his eyes.

The room was his own, painted in a dark blue. It had a miniture american flag in the corner. There was also a cherry oak night stand next to his bed, as well as a cherry oak dresser on the opposite wall as himself. He slowly rose to a sitting up position, glancing out the window to see it was dark out.

The door creaked open just a inch or so then, followed by a knock.

"Peter?" Nathan asked too the door, surely it had to be him, he was the last person he was with. Put one and one together. There was no answer. Nathan sighed heavily and swung his feet over the edge, setting them on the floor. The wooden floor was cold on his feet, and sent the sensation upwards through his legs. The visitor knocked.

"Come in." He grunted pulling himself to his feet and looked towards the door.

It flew open then in a dramatic way, slamming it against the wall on the inner room. Nathan froze, as he saw a being standing there. It was in no way recognizable from a mere glance. The body was charred beyond recognition. It fell forward, and landed with a loud thud on the floor.

The elder Petrelli finally built up the nerve to edge over to the body, and crouch down. He tapped it slightly to make sure it was not hot enough to burn him. The temperature was warm, but Nathan could handle the mess. He steadily flipped the body over, looking for some sort of face or identifying part on the charred skeleton. His eyes meet the ones of the most likely deceased one.

Peter.

The eyes were unmistakable. Nathan felt his eyes burn with tears that were welling up, no longer caring about what happened to the body anymore. He grappled it into his arms and hugged it tightly, putting his chin into the curve between the skeletons' neck and shoulder.

"Can't be dead..." He mumbled quietly, tears now spilling freshly from. "You've come back before, You can do it again." Nathan begged cradling the charred corpse. "You can't leave me, Pete. I'm nothing without you." He mumbled.

His silent pleas were granted. He was silenced once he felt movement within his grasp. He pulled himself back to see Peters' skin regrowing, the charred essence leaving him. He was returning to his former, healthy and alive, state.

"Peter!" He cried, overjoyed at the fact that his brother regenerated. He noticed then Peter didn't share his sentiment. His grin faded unto a frown. His younger brother looked down right pissed at him.

"Peter?" He asked quietly. The younger Petrelli then pulled away from Nathans' grasp, glaring at him with pure rage. Without warning Nathan felt his throat closing on him. He began to choke, his eyes grew in shock as he stared at Peter, who had risen his hand and was using his telekenesis power. It was then Nathan realized, Peter wanted him dead.

"Why?" He managed to choke out, as the last seconds of air were being depleted. In horror, he watched as his younger brother morphed into that horribly disfigured version of himself, that he had recalled from his most recent nightmare.

"I want him." The man spoke. Nathans' eyes rolled into the back of his head before He could even asked who.

--------------------------------------------------

"Nathan." That voice, he knew that voice.

"Nathan." It called him again. He was so tired. He felt like his body weighed ten tons.

"Please wake up, Honey." Who was that? He flipped through the faces he knew, and finally found one that matched the voice; Heidi.

"Heidi?" His voice sounded so weak, so distant, so gruff. He felt a hand on his cheek.

"Open you eyes, Nathan." She ordered him sweetly. Nathan gulped, then with strain was able to lift the weights and pry his eyes open an inch. That took far more effort then he wanted to give. But the need to see her face was overwhelming.

"I'm glad the doctors were proven wrong." She said, sounded like she was choking back a sob. Nathan stared at her weakly with confusion, half furrowing his eyebrows. Or at least as much as he could.

"They did not expect you to make it through the night with your injuries. I was so worried." She explained while caressing her face.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I thought you'd tell me. The doctors just said you were brought in and exhibited the same injuries like someone who was just a little too close for comfort of a bomb." She stifled a sob, putting her head down on his chest, causing him to wince. He pulled his arm up to her back, and rubbed it gently.

"Its' okay. Shhh...It's alright, Heidi." He soothed through his drug hazed mind. He then felt a object pentrate the center of his chest, He glanced down to see Heidi was no longer there. Instead it was that same disfigured man as before. He had a knife much like the first nightmare. But instead of slitting his throat this time, it was a knife right to the heart.

"Where is he!" The disformed version of him shouted. Nathan only gasped, his glaze turning back to the knife. The blood was filling in the surrounding edges of the knife. Once the man removed the knife, He'd be a goner.

"Who." Nathan choked, feeling blood fill the back of his mouth. Blood was leaking into his punctured lungs.

"You know who!" The man shouted, causing Nathan to cringe, and twist the knife further.

"I Don't know" He whimpered quietly.

"Liar!" The man hissed with rage and pulled the knife out. Within seconds everything went dark.

--------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes to darkness, the only light in the area was on him. It was like a spot light. He looked around apprehensively. He realized he was in a wooden chair, and his limbs were tied to the chairs limbs.

"Tell me where he is." The same voice that had been taunting him began again.

"I don't know!" Nathan growled, pulling against the rope that bounded him.

"How much more can you take I wonder?" The voice growled, coming into the light.

"Maybe killing you over and over again, won't do it...What about killing the ones you hold dear?" The disformed version of himself said. Nathan spotted the rifle in his hands, and stared at it with widened eyes.

"You wouldn't." Nathan whispered incrediuously.

"Oh, Yes I would." Five lights appeared then infront of Nathan. Five chairs, and five people bound to those chairs. Each one Nathan had some sort of relationship with, a intense one at that. They were; Peter, Angela, Heidi, Monty, and Simon.

"Lets' start with the oldest." The man said, pulling the rifle up, pointing it at his mother -Angela- and firing quickly. Nathan strained against his bondage as his mother received a bullet to the head, and was instantly dead.

"NO!" Nathan screamed at the man, his anger emmitting from him. He was out of breathe, but that did not stop him from wiggling his way free but failing miserably.

"Tell me what I want to know!" The man growled back, sporting an scowl.

"I can't tell you what I don't know!" Nathan cried, as he felt blood run down the palms of his hands from rubbing so hard against the robes. The twinge of physical pain wasn't enough to cover the emotional.

The man moved the rifle to Heidi and waited to make sure Nathan was watching.

"Don't please, I beg you!" Nathan cried, but it was too little too late. During the middle of his plead the rifle trigger was pulled; Heidi was dead. Two down three to go, Nathan was sobbing by then.

"Please...no more." He whimpered. The man said nothing, only pulled the trigger again. Just like that, his brother was now amung the deceased.

A hidden strength was found then, the struggle rekindled. Nathan yanked and pulled against the ropes, and against all odds managed to pull his arms away from the ropes. As the man took aim at his eldest son, Nathan pulled forward, taking the chair with him. He lunged himself between the rifle barrel and his son. The trigger was pulled as he reached there. He felt the bullet rip through his abobmen through his spinal cord and out the back side. He fell, and everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------

"Stop doing this to me!" He shouted to the debts of his mind.

"Not til I get what I want." The voice said.

"I don't have what you want! Just kill me now, you're going to do it anyways!" Nathan growled, feeling his body once again. He felt it cave to his knees as he looked around in the darkness.

"I'm not stopping til I get what I want. Then I will kill you." The voice taunted. Nathan then had a resolution, that would cause pain, but would hopefully ultimately end the nightmares. He put his hands to his eyes and dug his nails into them, attempting to rip his eyes out.

"You think that will stop the nightmares?" The man said as Nathan cried out in his own self inflicted agony. He didn't answer.

--------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes, tiredly. The room was poorly lighted as he slowly moved his eyes around. Was this a nightmare ore reality. He couldn't tell. Two blankets lay over his body and he felt an IV running into his right hand. It was not long tell he found the presense of another. He went to move his hands, but realized they had been tied together and to the table leg nearest him with a blanket. Restrained again.

"Why are my hands tied?" He whispered quietly to the unknown stranger.

"You tried to rip your eyes out in your sleep." The voice said with overwhelming concern. He knew that voice.

"Peter?" He asked, continuing with the soft quiet voice. His throat was sore, and he was thirsty as well.

"Yes, here's some water." Nathan felt a straw hit his chin. He tilted his head down to bite it and sip the liquid up through the glass. It was still too dark to define the features of his younger brothers' face.


End file.
